Boromir's Secret
by Hopeless2
Summary: Where he lust for the ring begins, and how it turns into a lust for something quite different
1. His Secret Plan

*Note: This is the revised edition of my original one. Basically all that changes is a couple errors in the tense (switching back in forth between present and past tense) and a couple errors with the way Legolas talks. One more note: these events take place after Gandalf dies in Moria. If you did not read the book then you will not completely understand this fanfiction!*  
  
  
  
"Fly you fools!" The last words from Gandalf that the Fellowship heard before he plunged deep into the fiery hells of Moria. Although Gandalf's unexpected death was over a day ago, Boromir couldn't get it out of his mind. Although he didn't know the old wizard as well as the other members of the fellowship, he was truly sad to lose such a helping hand.  
  
"If only the ring was given to me, then we wouldn't have had to go through Moria and Gandalf wouldn't have had to died," though Boromir. Ever since he laid eyes on the plain, yet enchanting ring he has desired it. "The life of an entire world should not rest in the hands of a halfling! But what am I to do? The council gave him the ring."  
  
Just then Aragron interrupted his thoughts of the ring. "We must be going now, for darkness is soon and we'll need some place to hide." With sounds of protest of the tired and saddened Hobbits, the fellowship pressed on. The poor Hobbits, still grieving over Gandalf was getting slower and slower by the day and Legolas, Boromir, and Aragron carried them most of the way, but even the strongest men need to put them down. As they travel slowly through the forest, Boromir began to think again.  
  
"The ring should not rest in the hands of a powerless halfling, in fact the ring needs a ruler. A person to bend it to what only he wanted it to do." A sly grin spreads across his face as he thinks of this. He begins plotting a plan, a plan he feels should not fail. "I simply need to tell little Frodo that the ring is far too powerful for such a small halfling like that. I'll tell him I'm doing him a favor, which I am!" He smiles grows greater. Just then a light hand falls on Boromir's shoulders.  
  
"I do not know the customs of men, nor do I pretend to understand them, but that smile cause great wonder" Legolas said softly so that no other member of the Fellowship heard. He stops Boromir and turns him around to see his face.  
  
"What is this smile you talk about? I have not smiled since that dreadful day Gandalf fell into the pits of doom! How can anyone smile?" replied Boromir blankly as he turned away from the elf and begins to walk farther up towards the rest of the fellowship.  
  
"I have yet to see a smile such as that on any other man, I would just like to know what brings on such a smile" Legolas said firmly, but with an elfish gentleness that cannot be denied.  
  
"Shouldn't you be up there and talking with the dwarf or something? Why are you bothering me?" exclaims Boromir, frightened that Legolas may soon figure out his secret, and his plan will become ruins.  
  
"What causes you to become so uneasy, Boromir? " Legolas asks with great curiosity. He waited a moment to see if Boromir would reply, but no luck. "Keep your secrets then, for secrets are kept throughout this fellowship, many in which will never be said. And addressing your question, I noticed you were farther behind the fellowship that usual, so I came back to see how you where doing. I ment no harm, Boromir."  
  
"Well, not really. I'm sorry, the past few days put me on edge. I feel that someone is out there to get me and destroy me and.." But before Boromir was able to finish his sentence, Aragron interrupts.  
  
"Here we are, we shall rest here for the night and tomorrow we'll get an early start for there are many more roads ahead that need crossing," replied Aragron sitting down next to the enormous tree and removing his sword.  
  
Legolas realizing that he was not going to get any information out of Boromir, goes out and searches the area to make sure the fellowship was alone. Boromir takes a breath, he is relieved that Legolas decided to give up trying to get information from him.  
  
"Elves are far to nosy for their good. I felt for sure that Legolas was going to find out my secret. Good thing that Aragron interrupted him, I wouldn't have been able to last much longer," Boromir sighs to himself as he slipped off his blood stained sword and sits next to a beautiful tree and sleeps. 


	2. Getting the Ring

"I'll go and fetch Sam," Frodo jumps off and runs into the forest. Boromir, sensing if he was ever going to get the ring, this will have to be the time. He gets up slowly and follows Frodo deep into the forest. Frodo speeds up a bit, and Boromir starts running.  
  
"Why is this halfling so hard to catch up to?" Boromir wonders as he races through the ever thickening forest. The forest grew denser and darker when, suddenly Frodo stops and Boromir just about runs into him.  
  
"My dear Frodo, you look so tired, may I ask what is troubling you?" Boromir asks looking at the ring in Frodo hands. The ring that poisoned his mind for so long is now within reach. It will become his.  
  
"I cannot carry this burden any longer," Frodo says with a weakness in his voice. Frodo reaches for Boromir hands and places the ring into it. "It is yours," Frodo sighs, "for I have no need for it. You have a land to govern and this will make you the perfect king."  
  
"Frodo, you are doing the right thing, and you knew all along that this ring should be used for good, not to be destroyed!" exclaims Boromir as he examines the treasure placed in his hands. The beauty of the ring to Boromir is indescribable. He places the ring in his pocket and turns to talk to Frodo, but he isn't there. "Frodo, Frodo, where are you?" Boromir searches the forest through but cannot find Frodo. The more Boromir looks in the forest for Frodo, the more he becomes depress. Finally, Boromir realizes that he is lost. "What good is a ring when you have nothing to use it against?" Boromir wonders as he sits and wonders how to get out.  
  
"My dear Boromir. You look lost," says Legolas shifting his head to the left a little bit. He walks, which is so elegant it looks like he is floating, closer toward Boromir who now is standing fearing that Legolas is there to take away his ring.  
  
"Legolas, I am lost. I don't know which way to go. I followed Frodo out this far, and when I turned around, he was gone!" replies Boromir desperately. He turns a circle to see where Legolas had entered from, but he saw no place where even a Elf can enter from.  
  
"Boromir, you are not lost. I am here to guide you. That is, if you trust me," Legolas response slyly. Legolas extends his hand and waits for Boromir to take it. Legolas leaves his hand extended for a while, and then finally give up. "I'm sorry Boromir, but if you don't trust me, I can't help you."  
  
"No, wait! I trust you, Legolas. I will have to be a fool not to!" Boromir exclaims taking Legolas' hand.  
  
"I am pleased to hear that. Now close your eyes and I will show you the way out," Legolas whispers looking into Boromir's eyes.  
  
"But how will you show me the way out if my eyes are close?" asks Boromir confused. "If my eyes are close, then I will not be able to see where I am going!"  
  
"Do you not trust me?" Legolas asks sounding a bit annoyed. "If you do not trust me, tell me now so I don't have to spend so much time in this part of the forest!"  
  
:Of course," replies Boromir with doubt in his voice. He closes his eyes and he feels Legolas take his hand. He feels himself being pulled forward so he stepped forward and then he felt himself being spinned. "Legolas, what is going on?" asks Boromir, bewildered and some what frighten. He feels Legolas' hand pull away from his and he stops spinning.  
  
"You may open your eyes now, Boromir, we are at the campsite" whispers Legolas into Boromir's ear. Boromir opens his eyes, and to his enjoyment, they are back at the campsite, but something was missing.  
  
"Legolas, where are the halflings and Aragron?" he asks looking around the campsite hoping that they were hiding from his view. "The are gone, Boromir. Isn't that how you wanted it? Did you want them gone so you can have your ring?" Legolas says flatly. Boromir turns to Legolas in amazement.  
  
"What do you mean they are gone? How can they just leave without me, or the ring?" exclaims Boromir. He walks over to where the fire used to be. As he sticks his fingers in the cold ashes, he realizes that the fire has been out for weeks now. "What is going on, Legolas? Where is everyone?"  
  
"Everyone left," Legolas replies bluntly. He walks over to Boromir and lifts up his chin. A strange feeling Boromir has never felt before filled his body from head to toe. He leans closing to Legolas..  
  
"Wake up Boromir!" exclaims Aragron as he walks around to make sure that the Fellowship was all ready to leave. Boromir, wiping the sleep from his eyes, stands up and looks around in amazement.  
  
"Was this all just a dream?" he asks himself out loud. He reaches into his pocket to find that his precious ring was not there. He runs over to the Hobbits who were packing up their dishes from breakfast and looks are Frodo. On the chain, on Frodo's neck was the ring.  
  
It was all a dream! 


End file.
